Single Parenting
by MizaniansGirl
Summary: So yeahh. Randy is a single parent to his baby girl, his wife passed away. He gave up on love, until he meet he thought..The one. Randy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Old Memories

Disclaimer - I only own Chelsea, Aubrey Orton, & Nicole Monroe.

**3 Years Ago**

_**Randy's POV [ flashback ]**_

_We were in Florida for a taping of RAW. I was throwing football with John._

"_Go Long!" I got the ball and threw it John, but he missed it and it went flying over to some chicks head._

"_WATCH OUT!" I yelled. She turned around. It hit her right in the head._

"_OH SHIT!" I ran over to her and helped her up._

"_Are you ok?" I asked._

"_Yeah. I am fine." She was dusting the sand off of her. She was a bout 5'6. Red curly hair chest length. Brown eyes. And she was smoking hot._

_I smiled. "Good. I am Ran-" She cut me off._

"_I know who you are. You are Randy Orton. I am a big fan." She smiled._

_I laughed. "So you're a wrestling fan?" _

"_Yeah." I smiled._

"_Oh ok. That's really cool." She smiled._

"_Yeah…I am Chelsea." She held out her hand and I took it and kissed it._

"_Pleasure to meet you Beautiful." She smiled._

"_Well aren't you Prince Charming?" I laughed._

"_Can I be your Prince Charming?" I winked and she giggled._

"_How about we have dinner first?"_

"_I would like that." She smiled and gave me her number._

**Present Day [ Randy POV ]**

I sat there in my locker room. Remembering the day I fell in love for the first time. I had meet the girl that would soon be the love of my life that day, and the mother to my child. I have a daughter. Shes 3 years old. Her mother is Chelsea. Sadly, I lost Chelsea when she had my daughter Aubrey. Aubrey had brown hair but it has a tint of red from her mother, & my blue eyes. But everything else about her is just like Chelsea. God I miss her. When I lost her I didn't know what I was going to do. I ended up raising Aubrey all by myself, and on the road. I never gave up my career.

I have been on several dates since Chelsea passed. But it either didn't feel right. Or they didn't like the thought of me having a child already. And honestly, I don't think I will date again.

"Daddy." Aubrey was pulling on my shirt.

I picked her up and sat her in my lap. "What pumpkin?"

"I want some juice." I put her down and got went to her bag and pulled out a cup. When I turned around she wasn't there.

"AUBREY!" I yelled. No answer. I ran out the door in search of her. I was so nervous. I had never lost her before.

**Nicole's POV**

I was walking down the hall. I had just been transferred to RAW. I have been traveling with Smackdown, but only doing house shows. I was so glad to be on RAW. It's so much better, and I have always loved it more. And they told me being on RAW they would put me in a storyline. I felt something run into my legs and I looked down. There was a small girl with wild brown and red curls.

"Sorry." She piped up. Obviously she was lost. I bent down at her level.

"Hi Sweetie. Whats your name?" She looked down.

"My Daddy told me not to talk to strangers…"

"Well my name is Nicole. Now were not strangers." She looked up and smiled and I smiled back.

"My name is Aubrey." She held her hand out and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Aubrey."

"Nice to meet you Nicole." She was so cute and sweet.

"Where is your Mommy and Daddy?"

"My Daddy says that my Mommy is up in heaven, and my Daddy is in his locker room." Oh she was so sweet. And that's so sad that she lost her Mom. That poor kid.

"Well how about we get you back to your Daddy." I stood up and held out my hand. She took my hand in hers and we started to walk.

"What's your Dads name?" She looked up.

"Randy Orton." I looked at her.

"Your Dad is Randy Orton?" I cannot believe this. She is the daughter of Randy Orton. He is one of my favorite wrestlers. She must live a hectic life.

"Wow." She was now skipping. We had been walking for about 5 minutes and had had no luck.

"DADDY!" She let go of my hand and ran to her Dad that was out of breath.

"Aubrey!" He said picking her up.

"I am sorry Daddy."

"Its fine Baby Doll just don't run away from me again." Aww! He is so sweet. He must be an amazing father.

**Randy's POV**

Thank God I found her! She must have ran away from me. And she was walking with someone. I looked up at her. She was stunning. Her brown eyes were almost identical to Chelsea. I missed them so much.

"I found her wondering around. We were trying to find you." She smiled.

"Daddy that's Nicole." Aubrey pointed at her.

"Thank you Nicole for keeping her safe." I smiled.

"No problem. She is a Doll." She walked over and smiled at Aubrey.

"What do you say Squirt?" Both of them giggled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Hun."

"So are you working here?" I asked.

"Yeah I am the new Diva."

"Oh wow that's really cool." She smiled.

"Yeah. I have to go I'll see you around Randy. Bye Aubrey." She walked away as I watched her.

"She's pretty Daddy." Aubrey said looking at me.

"Yes she's very pretty."

"Pretty as Momma was?" My stomach flipped.

"Your Mommy was gorgeous and I loved her very much." She smiled.

"Lets go see Uncle John Squirt." I put her down and started walking.

**Nicole's POV**

I walked into the Divas locker room. I put my stuff in a locker.

"Are you Nicole?" Natalya asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I have your script your tagging with me, and I am introducing you as one of my friends."

"Ok cool." I said grabbing the papers.

"Yeah. Don't be nervous. You will have so much fun!" I smiled.

"Thanks." I sat down and started reading.

**Randy's POV**

"I am so tired." I said leaning on a locker. Aubrey was playing with toys on the ground.

"Why?" John said as he was flipping through tv channels.

"I have no idea. I think I need a break." He looked at me.

"From your job?" I looked at him.

"No. I am always on the move with Aubrey. I need a break for like an hour from watching her." He sat up.

"Get a babysitter."

"No. I do not trust some stranger with MY baby girl."

"Ask Nicole." Aubrey said looking up from her Barbie dolls.

"Nicole? Nicole…Ok. Whos Nicole, Randy?" John was grinning.

"No one John. Shes the new Diva and when Nicole ran off today, Nicole found her and we meet."

"Is she hot?" He laughed.

"She is very pretty Uncle John." Aubrey said standing up.

"I might ask her Aubrey."

"You should ask her to dinner." John said picking up Aubrey and putting her on his knee.

"Man..I can't." I said rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"You haven't dated in like 3 years man. You need to get back out there…"

"It doesn't feel right."

"Randy. Chelsea would want you to get back out there. To live life."

"I'll think about it."

-Do you like this story? Should I continue? Tell me pwease! [:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Babysitting

- Ok ! So I am changing it up a tad bit , Aubrey is 5 years old . Because honestly..How many 3 year olds can talk THAT well .

So its been 5 years since Randy has been in a serious relationship .

So enjoy !

Nicole's POV

I am getting ready for my tag match with Nattie. I was secretly REALLY excited to be tagging with Natalya. I adore her. She is an amazing wrestler, and absolutly gorgeous. I am wearing silver pants tucked into my black boots (like Maria) and a pink bra like top (like the Bellas) and a matching pink belt.

I am waiting backstage. I am flippin nervous. I mean, wow. Is it me or is it HOT in here. Woah. I need to calm down. Oh shit. Natalya has the mic..She is about to introduce me. Maybe I should quit. NO! I have worked to damn hard to give up now. Woah. Ok. Just keep stretching. Act cool..Act cool.

"Nervous?" I heard a deep voice from behind me. I turned around, it was Randy. He was wearing his trunks and RKO shirt. Damn. That man can look good in anything.

"Yeah..."

"Don't be." He said laughing.

"Yeah...I don't think I can."

"I was nervous to my first time, just go out there and have fun." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, look I was wondering. Could you watch Aubrey tonight? I'll pay you."

"No need. Shes really sweet, and very cute. Do you mind me asking why?"

"I need a break. I havn't been out in god only knows how long."

I laughed a little. "Yeah I can watch her, just drop her off at my hotel room tonight." I walked out to the ring. I didn't even realize it. And I was not nervous. At all. I guess what Randy said to me reassured me, and made me less nervous. Or maybe it was being with him made me less nervous...

_**RAW~**_

_**The new diva Nicole was walking down to the ring to Natalyas music. Natalya brought her here to help her kick butt. And also to take out Melina who has been messing with Natalya. She climbed into the ring and hugged Natalya. The third generation diva handed her the mic.**_

_**"You see Melina..I have been watching you at home. And I don't like how you have been treating my girl Nat. So watch out. Because I am here to kick your-" She was cut off by Melinas music. Melina and Alicia Fox was walking down the ramp. Obviously not pleased with what Natalya and Nicole were saying.**_

_**The bell rung. Natalya and Alicia were starting off. The locked up in the middle of the ring. Alicia kicked Natalya in the stomach. She wiped her into the rope, but Natayla shoulder blocked her. She suplexed her. She went for the pin, but Melina broke it up. Nicole got in and attacked her. They both fell out of the ring. Melina threw Nicole into the annoucers table. Natalya was yelling at Melina but Alicia knocked her down and did her signature move and got the pin.**_

Nicole's POV

When I got backstage my back was killing me. Damn, Melina threw me hard. Like REALLY hard.

"Hey I am sorry about that Nicole." Melina said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Its cool."

"You did good for your first time on a live television show."

"Thank you." I got into the locker room. I changed into some sweats and a tshirt. I didn't want to stay for the whole show so I went back to the hotel room. I was whopped. I got into the shower. That felt nice. I foregot Randy was coming over to drop of Aubrey so I instead of wearing my normal baggy shirt to bed, I put on some skinny jeans and my favorite vneck that had some random girl that was in black and white. It was cute, very different. I dryed my hair and put it in a ponytail.

Randy's POV

"Where you going Daddy?" Me and Aubrey were in the elavator.

"I am going out with a few friends, you are staying with Nicole." She smiled at me.

"YAY! She is a very nice lady."

"Yes, yes she is."

"Do you like her Daddy?" I was sorta stumped at that. I don't exactly like her, but I defintely had some sort of feelings for her.

"Sweetie. Daddy has only known her for one day. I barely know anything about her." We got off the elavator and started walking down the hall.

"Ohhh..."

"Yep."

"But shes pretty."

"Yes, Aubrey she is very pretty." I knocked on Nicole's hotel door. She opened it and smiled.

"Hey Aubrey, Randy." She let us in.

"Hi Nicole." Aubrey said running past her, which earned a giggle from Nicole.

"She is too cute." She looked up at me. She is so pretty, even with no make up.

"Thanks.." I smiled.

"So what time will you be back?"

"Hopefully not too late, I don't know what John has planned for tonight."

"Ok. Shes fine. Come back whenever. But incase here is my keycard." I toke it and put it in my pocket.

"Thanks. Bye Aubrey." She jumped off the bed where she was sitting and ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Bye Daddy." She escaped my arms and ran off.

"Bye Nicole." I said walking out the door.

"Bye Randy." She smiled and closed the door behind him.

Nicole's POV

"So! Who wants ice cream?" Aubrey smiled.

"ME!" I went to the mini fridge. I had bought some ice cream on the way home from RAW that night. I got us some in a bowl and sat next to her on my bed.

"Here ya go." I gave her some.

"Chocolate is my favorite." She said putting a spoonful in her mouth.

"Its mine too!" I said. She smiled at me.

"Cool."

"You wanna rent a movie on the tv?" I asked her.

"Yes! Princess and the Frog!" I rented it.

"OK." I climbed under the sheets of my bed and she did too. She layed down right next to me. She was adorable. It was like having my own daughter. It was amazing. She curled up next to me.

**1 hour later**

It was only the half of the movie when I looked down to check on her.

"You like this movie Aub-" She was asleep. Her tiny arm was draped across my stomach, and her wild curls all over her precious little face. I pushed them out of her face and smiled down at her. I turned the movie over to Teen Mom. I love that show.

Randy's POV

So John planned for us going to a club. I havn't been to a club in like forever. I was at the bar. I was drinking a beer. It was my second, and was planning on it to be my second.

"Hey Baby." A girl came up to me and sat next to me. She was wearing a low cut top, no my bad. It was a dress. Well that is stupid. Why would someone wear a top as a dress? And her boobs, clearly fake. Fake tan. Fake nails. Fake hair. Fake everything.

"Hi." I took a sip of my beer.

"Damn Baby your musceles." She started rubbing my arm.

"Do you work out?" I felt like saying, "No I was born ripped" but I didn't.

"Yeah.."

"I bet you have abs.." She reached for my shirt but I pushed her away.

"I don't think so." She looked at me with a confused look.

"Ugh. Whatever." She walked away. I was getting really tired. I found John on the dance floor.

"Hey man, I am gonna go on back to the hotel." He stopped dancing with some blonde.

"Why?"

"I am not having fun, get home safe." I walked away. As I was walking out I saw the same girl that was flirting with me with her tongue down some assholes throat. Damn whore. Glad that wasn't me.

When I got back to Nicole's room I unlocked the door. I walked in and Nicole and Aubrey were laying in bed, all cuddled up next to each other. It looked really sweet. I smiled and pulled the covers over them both.

I kissed Aubrey's head. "Night Munchkin."

I pushed the hair out of Nicole's face. "Night Nicole."

I left them both to sleep.

- Did ya like it ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Breakfest

Nicole's POV

I woke up to the sound of Dora the Explorer singing. Thats exactly what I wanted to wake up to. I opened my eyes and lil miss Aubrey was sitting up next to me with her eyes glued to the television.

"Morning Aubrey." I said sitting up.

"Morning." She wasn't paying attention to me.

"You hungrey?" She looked at me and nodded.

"How about I take you out to get something to eat?"

"Ok." I smiled and got out of bed.

"I am going to go take a shower."

"Ok." I went to my bag and grabbed my clothes. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After I freshened up I brushed my teeth, dryed my hair and put it in a messy bun. When I walked out Aubrey was sitting on the edge of the bed swinging her little feet back and forth singing along with what seemed to be her favorite cartoon.

"Hey Aubrey do you want me to brush your hair before we leave?" She looked at me.

"Yes please." I smiled and went into my bathroom and grabbed my brush and some clips. I sat on the bed and she climbed right into my lap.

I smiled and asked, "what would you like you hair to be like today ?" She giggled at me.

"Like you. You are very pretty." I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you." I started brushing out her auburn hair. She hads A LOT of curls. And brushing her hair is like having a little doll, my own daughter.

Randy's POV

I was walking up to my room. I had just went for a little swim to do some cardio. I was planning on going to Nicole's room and pick up Aubrey. Because by now, NIcole is probably pulling her hair out with frustration. Taking care of Aubrey in the morning can be...A challenge.

"Hey man." John stepped into the elavator with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey. How was the club?" He pressed a red button.

"Fun. Where is Aubrey?"

'"She fell asleep at Nicole's. I am gonna pick her up now."

"Oh. So I guess she had fun." We stepped off.

"I guess. I'll see ya around man."

We did our handshake thing and I started walking towards Nicole's room. I stopped and slid the key in and entered.

"Hello?"

"We are in here." I heard Nicole yell from the bedroom, I walked into and smiled. Aubrey was in Nicole's lap. Nicole was brushing her hair.

"Hi Daddy." She said glancing over at me.

"Did you girls have fun last night?" I sat on a couch.

"Yes! We ate ice cream! And watched a movie! And now we are going out for breakfest!"

"Sounds like yall had fun." They smiled.

"And your done. How about you go look in the bathroom to see your hair." She pulled her off her lap and she ran into the bathroom.

"Thank you Nicole." I said. Nicole stood up and sat next to me.

"No problem! She was an angel." I looked at her.

"Angel?"

"Yes. She is very well behaved and has a lot of manners." I smiled.

"Wow." She gigled. God her laugh was intoxicating. She has this thing about her. I don't know...Shes very kind and sweet. And of course beautiful.

"How can I repay you?" She bit her lip and thought for a minute.

"Maybe we could go out for dinner?"

"Like..A date?" She looked at me.

"I was thinking more of friends." I smiled.

"I would love that."

"Daddy!" Aubrey came running in and sat between us.

"What Aub?" I looked down at her.

"Would you like to go out with me and Nicole?" I looked up at Nicole.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" She nodded.

"Not at all."

Nicole's POV

We all got into Randy's renatl car. Me and Randy in the front and Aubrey in the back. We were planning on going to Waffle House. Because it was right next door, and I was craving me some waffles.

When we got there we all got into a booth. Randy and I on, one side. Aubrey on the other.

"What do you want Aubrey?" Randy looked at her.

"Chocolate chip waffles!" She smiled brightly.

"Yummy. I think I'll have the same." I was reading through the menu. After we ordered, shortly afterwards are food arrived.

"So Nicole, where are you from?" I looked up from my plate.

"Miami, Florida. But I am living in Louiville because I train at OVW."

"Cool. Me and Aubrey live in Minnesota." He glanced over at her. She was too busy eating her waffles to know what we were talking about.

"Cool. So are you seeing anyone?" You could tell he didn't want to answer that. He started playing with the half eaten eggs on his plate.

"Well. My wife passed away five years ago. And I really havn't been in a serious relationship since." I felt bad for him, I grabbed his hand.

"I am so sorry Randy. I shouldn't even asked." He smiled a little and looked into my eyes.

"No. Its fine. But I need to get out there. Like John said the other day. Chelsea would want me to get back out there." I would really like to be his next serious relationship.

I smiled. "Good for you." And of course that moment me and Randy had soon was ruined.

"FINISHED!" Aubrey said slamming down her cup of chocolate milk. Randy sighed and pulled his hand away from mine.

"Okay baby girl, just lower your voice."

"I am sorry Daddy. Its jus..THESE WAFFLES ARE DELICOUS!" I laughed at her.

"They were good." Randy smiled and payed for the food.

"Lets go girls." We all left for the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nicoles POV

"Soo. How was your date with Orton?" Maryse asked applying make up on her perfect features.

I laughed and smiled. "Well it was with Aubrey, and it wasn't exactly a date so, yeah." She smiled.

"Suree it wasn't." I pushed on her lightly.

"Shut up. But we are going for dinner tonight." A smile grew on my face.

"GET SOME NICOLE!" Nikki Bella overheard and called from across the locker rooom.

I laughed. "Shut up! Its just to friends having dinnner. Thats it."

"What are you wearing?" Maryse asked turning to me.

"I was thinking just wearing this dress." I started fixing my hair.

"Uhh. No. You need to wear something that will blow him away! Besides he will see you in that one." Maryse said.

I laughed. "God, yall are so difficult. Just like my Mother."

"Call me Mum." Maryse laughed.

**Randys POV**

"Soo. Where you taking Nicole?" John asked.

"Umm. I don't know." I said as I laced my boots.

"Wait a minute. Your taking Nicole out? The new diva?" Ted asked.

"Yeah..."

"Shes hot!"

I laughed. "DiBiase you are a married man!"

He shrugged. "Its not like I am cheating."

John smiled & stood up. "I have a promo to shoot, good luck tonight Randy."

"Thanks Man." I stood up and put my shirt on. I walked out of the locker room & went to another room that was set up for Aubrey & I. I didn't want her in the locker room while all the guys were getting changed.

"Whats up Aub?" I said sitting by her, she was watching tv.

"Watching Dora." She grabbed a cheeto out of the bag in front of her and ate it.

"Aubrey, do you mind if me and Nicole have dinner tonight?" She looked up & smiled.

"Of course not Daddy."

"You don't mind it at all?" I wasn't sure if she fully understood me.

"Yes. Shes nice & I like her." I sighed & kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Aub."

"I love you too Daddy."

**RAW**

**Nicole went out to commentary. She was watching the new Divas Champion Eve & former champion Natalya battle it out with LayCool.**

**"So what do you think of the divas in the ring?" King asked.**

**"Well I have so much respect for Nattie, shes amazing. And Eve, well shes pretty and she shouldn't get used to the belt. Laycool , the annoy me and I promise you the first time I get my hands on them...They won't be so flawless anymore."**

**Michelle kicked Eve & she lost her balance. Layla capitalized and won the match. **

**"Well that was Eves fault."**

**"What?" King asked.**

**"If she payed a lick of attention she would have won!" She looked at King and stood up.**

**"What is she doing Cole?" Nicole was going into the ring.**

**"I have no clue King." She attacked Natalya from behind & threw her out of the ring by her hair. And then started to attack a much weaker Eve. When she noticed the championship belt was on the ground she grabbed it and as soon as Eve got to her feet Nicole hit her with her own belt.**

**"Did you see that Cole?" Nicole then with a wide grin on her feet left the ring.**

**"Nicole has just attacked both former & current champion!"**

**"What is she going to do next monday?"**

Nicoles POV

"I have never seen that side of you before!" Michelle said.

I laughed. "Well like I said once I get a hold of her yall won't be to flawless anymore."

Layla laughed. "Your good on mic!"

I smiled. "Thanks." I went back to the locker room. When I opened my locker there was a beautiful dress. It was black with one shoulder strap. There was a post it on it. It said...

_Hope Randy likes this black number.(;_

_Stay Sexy _

_Maryse xo_

I smiled to myself. Maryse is such a sweetheart. And I appreciate what she did. I put it on and put my hair in a bun. I have no clue why I was so nervous, but I was. Maybe because these past few days I feel like I have really connected with him. Or maybe it was because I was hungry. I am not sure. My phone buzzed in my purse. I picked it up and it said:

_Hey you ready?_

It was from Randy. I smiled & texted back:

_Yep_

I touched up on my make-up. And I put my shoes on. My phone buzzed again I opened it up and it said:

_Be there in 5_

I smiled & my stomach flipped. I sprayed some Victorias Secreat Pink Body Spray (Fresh & Clean kind of course). _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _I walked to the door and gave me one last glance.

"Don't worry you look good Nicole." Eve said giggling.

"Thanks." I opened the door. There stood Randy with a bouquet of red roses and was dressed in black dress pants, a black dress shirt with a purple tie.

Randys POV

She looked beautiful. And I believe my jaw dropped. She was wearing a short black dress, and her hair was pulled back, and that let me see those beautiful brown eyes perfectly.

"You look very handsome." She smiled.

"Thanks. You look stunning." I handed her the flowers and she smelled the flowers.

"Thank you so much Randy." I smiled.

"Your welcome. You ready?"

"Yeah." She stepped out of the room and walked with me to the car.

"Where we going?" She said putting her seatbelt on.

"I was thinking Red Lobster?" She smiled.

"I love Red Lobster!"

"Good." I started to drive. When we got there I opened her door, and helped her out.

"Why thank ya." I laughed.

"Welcome." We walked in and went up to the hostess.

"Welcome to Red Lobster." She said looking up from the podium.

"Reservations for two, under Orton."

"Right this way." She took us to our seats. I pulled out her seat for her.

"Thank you, again."

I laughed. "Welcome."

"Here is your menus Mr. & Mrs. Orton." Nicole blushed and looked down.

I chuckled a bit. "Thank you ma'am."

When she left Nicole leaned in and whispered, "When did we get married?"

I laughed. "I have no idea."

She giggled and started to read the menu. I ordered of course the lobster, and she got shrimp alfredo. Shortly after we ordered we got our food.

"So whos watching Aubrey?"

"John." I laughed a little.

"Oh God.." She giggled.

"Scary thought isn't it?"

"Yes." We laughed.

"You wanna try some?" She asked.

"Sure." She got some on her fork and fed it to me.

"Thats good."

"I know right.."

"Nicole, how do you do it?" She looked up confused.

"Do what?"

"You are a beautiful women,in shape,very smart, and is so kind hearted and your still single." She laughed.

"Some men are just assholes. And thats a turn off to me."

"Am I an asshole?" She giggled.

"No. Not even close. You are sweet, and an amazing father to Aubrey." I smiled.

"Thank you Nicole..." She smiled.

"No prob."

After dinner I took her back to the hotel. I walked her to her room.

"I had an amazing night Randy."

"The least I could do."

"I would love to do something like this again."

"I would too." She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek.

"Night Randy." She opened her door.

"Night Nicole." Ok. So most girls would want you to come inside, and ya know. But Nicole. No. She respects herslef to much..Thats what I love most about her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

- sorry its been like forever , PLEASE review.

**Nicole's POV**

I was minding my own buisness. Getting some coffee at the hotels breakfest bar, when all of a sudden a flock of girls attacked me from behind. They were all talking a mile a minute. Bombarding me with questions.

"What the fuck do you want?" I screamed over there questioning.

"What happened last night with you and Orton?" Eve asked grabbing my arm.

"Did you get him in bed? How good was he? Was he big?" Maryse asked courisly.

"Okay...EW! Maryse why?" I asked looking at her seriously.

"...I was just courious..." She said backing away.

"Well? What happened!" Brie asked sitting down. We all sat with her.

"Do not leave out anything!" Nikki said.

"Well...We went to Red Lobster..Talked about life,our childhood,our dreams, our hobbys. And he is AMAZING!" I said thinking back to the wonderful evening we had.

"Awwwh!" Gail and Alicia said in unison.

"Did you kiss him?" Eve asked.

"His cheek." I smiled and looked down.

"Thats it?" Maryse said.

"Yes. Maryse. I wasn't planning on sleeping with him after the first date.." I sipped on my coffee.

"Well I think it was sweet." Nattie said smiling.

"Yeah...the sweetest.." Alicia said rolling her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Well. Maybe Randy wanted more. You know? Like an actual kiss." Alicia explained.

"Alicia thats not how I work. I don't care how much I like a guy. Thats how I was raised."

"Well lets hope Randy doesn't mind..." Maryse said. Her and Alicia left. And sooner after breakfest with the rest of the divas I did the same. Maybe Maryse and Alicia were right..Maybe Randy was dissapointed. Maybe I should have kissed him. Or. I could just be a little to full of myself. And Randy really enjoyed the night...I hope thats what he thought...

**Randy's POV**

I was getting dressed. Me and Aubrey just had a morning swim. I thought she would enjoy that more instead of sitting outside the hotel gym with dolls waiting for me to get out. Besides, its good cardio.

"Daddy!" She knocked on the bathroom door. I pulled my shirt on and opened it.

"Whats up Sweetness?" I looked down, she held my iPhone up.

"Uncle John wants to talk." I grabbed the phone and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. Hello?"

"How was it?" He asked, I walked to the mini fridge and grabbed a water.

"How was what?"

"The date. Did you get some action." He laughed through the phone.

"No pervert. I didn't. We talked,ate good food, she told me her life story and let me tell ya she is on hell of a chick. Shes..Perfect." I smiled and John awed.

"Wow Orton. When did you get all gay on me man?" I laughed.

"Shut up! But seriously, shes amazing."

"Did you kiss her?"

"She kissed me..On the cheek." I smiled. But you can tell through Johns voice he wasn't.

"I guess your stuck in friend town.."

"No. She respects herself too much. And I never meet a girl like that...Its refreashing..."

"Oh my God..."

"What?"

"You love her!"

"No. I don't. I care about her, and I like her. But no. Not ready for that..."

"Alright Orton..Talk to you later."

"See ya." I hung up and toke a drink of my water. Maybe John was right. Maybe Nicole wasn't interested. Maybe she likes me as a friend..I hope not. Or maybe I sent the wrong signals out. Oh well. I'll find out soon...

**Four Days Later**

**Nicole's POV**

We had been doing several house shows, and publicity events and stuff like that around the previous town. But now we are hoping on a plane to St. Louis. Randys home town. Maybe I can hang out with him while we are there. I hope so. We haven't hung out since our date. And honestly its been really awkward lately.

"UGHHHHHH! I hate flying!" Maryse groaned while we were waiting in security. I laughed at her.

"Why? You scared?" I asked moving up in the line and putting my stuff in the buckets.

"NO! I just hate the service! Fucking slow and retarted.." I laughed and went through the metal detector walk way thingy.

"Um Miss. You are going to have to step to the side with me..." A fat, old, greasy security guard said to me.

"Uhhh...It didn't go off though..."

"Yeah well I am going to have to wand you.." He said stepping towards me.

"Okay then. Make it quick.." He waved the wand around me and grabbed the boob I instantly jumped back.

"Oops I am sorry Ma`am." He said smirking.

"What the fuck dude?" I yelled at him. What a pervert!"

**Randy's POV**

I saw everything that perverted bastard did too Nicole. I had already passed through and was helping Aubrey with putting her shoes back on.

"Stay with her John!" I told him. I ran over to Nicole. I grabbed the security guard by his shirt.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He was scared.

"I...I..I am sorry S-S-Sir." I grasped tighter to his shirt.

"Don't say sorry to me! Tell it to the lady."

"I am s-s-s-s-sorry m-m-ma`am." He stuttered.

"And you treat women with respect now!" I let go and walked over to Nicole who had her arms around herself.

"You ok Nicole?" She nodded and loked up at me.

"Yeah...I just hate sleazy guys like him..I have had to deal with guys like him my whole life.." I looked at her and hugged her. But I didn't let go.

"Well now you don't have to worry about him. Because I am here with you." I kissed the top of her head, and pulled her tighter to my body. God her perfect little frame fit perfectly with mine. Shes amazing. And I want her to be mine. If only I can get the courage to tell her...

**Nicole's POV**

OH MY GOD! Randy stood up for me! And it was VERY hot! He looked like he was going to snap his neck off! And then he hugged me, and told me pretty much that he'll protect me. AH! Thats amazing. God I hope this means he feels the same way about me..

About 1 hour into the flight I had to go to the bathroom. Aubrey had the window seat,I had the middle seat and Randy had the aisle seat. So I had to climb over him.

"Excuse me." I said standing up. He stood up and I slid past him. But our bodies were EXTREMELY close. Like I had to control my breathing so I didn't scream like a little girl, or something embarresing.

When I got back Aubrey was asleep. And Randy looked like he was about to. So I tried to sneak past him. When the plane started to shake. I fell into Randys lap and held on for dear life. His eyes flew open and looked at me. I started to almost cry, I had never experienced anything like this. I put my head in his neck praying this would be all over soon.

"Randy! Whats happening!" He held onto me.

"I don't know!" Finally it all stopped and I looked into his eyes. He closed his eyes and we I leaned in a little.

"DADDY! DADDY! What happened?" Aubrey asked waking up.

DAMN! Aubrey should count her blessings that she is so cute otherwise I would have went off...

"I don't know pumpkin. Its okay though. Go back to bed." And with that she did.

"Excuse me passengers, but we just had a little bit of plane turbulence. But everything is okay. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the flight." The plane attendent said.

"That scared me!" I laughed a bit. He smiled.

"Yeah, scared me too." I realized I was still in his lap and I blushed.

"I guess Aub ruined that whole moment...I'll get out of your lap now..." I said blushing. I stood up but quickly got pulled back down.

"No. Not again she won't." And he kissed me. I kissed him back, and man did it feel good. When we pulled a part we were both wearing grins. I sat back in my seat and went to sleep.

-_Was it good? I hope so..._

_things are heating up huh?(;_


End file.
